


As Rare As True Love

by RosexKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosexKnight/pseuds/RosexKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by repeatinglitanies of Tumblr - Blue roses would only bloom for Belle. Rumplestiltskin had always known it. He enchanted it so. With her dead, the blue roses will never bloom again. And yet, many years, a Dark Curse and a pilfered True Love potion later, he finds his only remaining blue rose start to bloom around the same time he hears a voice that seems all too familiar….</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Rare As True Love

# As Rare as True Love 

## By: RosexKnight 

### Oneshot 

She'd started gardening at some point. He wasn’t sure when his little maid’s role had grown so but after the spring sun thawed the snow she’d noticed the garden. And the roses. 

"It’s amazing you have these. My mother used to say they were as rare as true love." Belle once said as she ran her fingers over the petals of the blue roses in the bush. 

He wasn’t sure why he’d decided then and there that blue was his new favorite color. It certainly couldn’t have been because of her dress or her eyes. Either way, as she tended to the bush she had a twinkle in her eye and for some unfathomable reason he wanted to see it again. See if he could make her smile widen. See if he could make her giggle. 

And so, it came to pass that the blue roses in The Dark One’s garden would only bloom for Belle. Nothing ever died in his garden, no matter how cold the weather. But he let things bloom of their own accord. Except the blue roses. They only bloomed when she was near. And every time she smiled. And every time he pretended not to notice the sly but tender look she gave him. And every time he failed. 

"What’s that look for, dearie?" 

"Nothing." His little maid said innocently. "Only that they bloom for me. As if by…magic." 

He waved his hand. “A simple trick. It seems to be working. This way I can put them around the castle and know when you’re coming to bother me.” 

They didn’t appear around the castle, but one day he did find one in his work room, and then the library. The only two rooms she knew he didn’t like to be disturbed in because he was usually studying or working on magic. 

"There. Now you have a fair warning. No turning me into a slug when I surprise you." 

"That was an accident and you know it." 

The garden had thrived under her guidance. But now, even with everything in full bloom, it felt oddly empty. Hollow. As if the very castle shared the hole he could feel in his chest. 

Belle was gone. 

He let her go. 

She wasn’t coming back. 

Hadn’t he said he expected he’d never see her again? 

He closed the curtains. Why wouldn’t he? She was the one who’d insisted on them being open. Light. The Dark One never needed that before. He’d kept the chipped cup. That was really all he needed. A reminder. A memento. Something his soft old heart couldn’t bare to shatter. 

He never took the enchantment off the roses. Perhaps because he didn’t want to see them. And so, they stayed in his garden, closed and forgotten. The ones in the castle were banished to either side of their respective rooms, in sight only for those who truly searched for them. 

Because he couldn’t look at them. He didn’t want to be reminded of his favorite color and how she looked in it and how her eyes twinkled. Because he was still a coward. And if he saw them he might go after her. 

"Fool…" He sighed to himself one day. One particularly hard day when magic wasn’t coming easy and his mind kept wandering. 

He needed to spin. He needed to get his mind off of her. Back to important things. But instead, he found himself at the window, gripping the sill, trying to wretch his eyes away from the garden. 

"You’re a damn fool." 

Something shifted in the castle. The doors opening. Ah. Good. Terrorizing someone would certainly make him feel better. He hoped it was a thief. Or someone foolish enough to mouth off to him. But then something began to sparkle. Something out of the corner of his eye. 

Something he’d tried to forget. 

It shouldn’t have been possible. 

It couldn’t be possible. 

She was gone. He’d let her go. Why would she…? 

"Rumpelstiltskin?" 

The voice was quiet and cautious, but still so clear. He straigtened, trying to hide the way his shoulders sagged with relief and he had to clear his throat to make sure his voice didn’t crack. 

It did. 

"Well it’s about time, dearie. I trust you brought the straw I needed yes?" 

He didn’t even turn to her, only froze as her arms suddenly found their way around him, holding him tight as she trembled. 

"I missed you too."

**Author's Note:**

> ((It was so fluffy and adorable I had to write it. I hope you all enjoyed! I'm always open to prompts like this so if you have one shoot it my way! You can also find me on Tumblr at breaktimewritings. Thanks for reading! Any feedback would be loved, as always. Have a good day, dearies~))


End file.
